


All Fired Up

by Kindassunshine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: This close he seemed to give off a kind of vibration, a low level hum that raised the fine hairs on Ryuji’s skin. He was a couple of inches shorter and his eyes were very, very blue.Ryuji is furious at finding a drunk and disorientated Son of Satan in his room but how long can Ryuji hide the torch he's been carrying for him?Set at the end of Chapter 18.





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Forgive the fire puns - I cannot help myself :D
> 
> So... while we're waiting for new chapters let's explore who else Ryuji could be special snuggle friends with.
> 
> (the intention is for more chapters...) 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Ryuji caught himself as he stumbled trotting upstairs to bed. What was wrong with him? His head was swimming, weird dreams clinging to the edges of his mind, making his limbs feel loose and disconnected. He sighed heavily – he just needed to get to bed. Today had been another tiring, crappy day. If it wasn’t his useless father going AWOL, it was the Son of Satan losing his shit yet again.  
Apart from that one time of the train, he reflected taking another few steps down the corridor. Rin had saved Moriyama for sure whether on purpose or not, but it wasn’t like those flames weren’t dangerous. And it wasn’t like Rin wasn’t the most irresponsible person Ryuji had ever met.  
Worse than any of this for Ryuji, was the lying. He’d lived enough of his life with whispers and secrets and things he wasn’t allowed to know. He’d spend enough time with people talking behind their hands about him and his family. He was going to break the curse.  
Once he’d thought they were alike, he and Rin, with dreams and ambitions and futures. But now his temple seemed to be dispersing before his eyes, falling to infighting and ignominy.  
And Rin was one blow-up away from the Paladin’s broad sword.  
The thought gave him a kind of bone-deep ache that made him want to both hug and throttle Rin at the same time.  
Ryuji paused on the threshold, hazily wondering for a moment if he’d gotten the wrong room. Since the occupant of this one already seemed to be snoring loudly. He glanced back down the dim corridor vaguely and looked back frowning. No, this was definitely his room.  
Ryuji made to clear his throat when something caught his eye in the darkness. A flicker of light. Blue light. Ryuji felt his mouth drop open, rage flooding him. He stamped closer glaring down at Rin, as though his thoughts had called him into being, sprawled comfortably and heavily asleep on his bed.  
‘Have you got some kind of death wish?’ he snarled, catching Rin’s lazily furled tail in his fist. It felt strange to be holding Rin by the tail but Ryuji knew he wasn’t stronger and he knew it was a demon’s weakest point.  
Rin came awake with a yelp, unfocused eyes settling on Ryuji.  
‘What you doing here?’ he slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
‘This is my room,’ Ryuji growled shaking the tuft of his tail at Rin, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Don’t pull it!’ he whined reaching up to try a pry his tail from Ryuji’s grasp, ‘it hurts!’  
‘You need to get out,’ Ryuji grunted throwing Rin’s hands and tail away from him, ‘I’m not interested in your stupidity tonight.’  
‘You know what?’ Rin growled, staggering clumsily to his feet, ‘– fuck you!’ Ryuji grit his teeth, the swear word blistering, shocking him, ‘I wish I’d never saved you from that frog monster!’ he shouted jabbing a burning finger into Ryuji’s face.  
‘Well, I hope the Vatican cut your head off!’ Ryuji barked back, batting the hand away from his face furiously. Rin looked like he’d slapped him, eyes wide with shock and hurt.  
‘Do you really?’ he choked and to his fury Ryuji could see fat tears welling his eyes.  
‘Don’t!’ he growled poking Rin in the chest, ‘don’t do that.’  
‘Do what?’ Rin sniffed then hiccupped.  
‘Do that!’ Ryuji snarled shaking him by his t-shirt, ‘don’t cry – I’m the injured party here! We all are – you’re the one who’s been lying to us for months.’  
‘I had to!’ Rin wailed, dropping to his knees on the futon still hanging from Ryuji’s wrist.  
‘I don’t’ want to hear it!’ Ryuji told him furiously, giving him another shake for good measure.  
‘It doesn’t change who I am,’ Rin mumbled pressing his forehead against Ryuji’s knuckles submissively, ‘I’m still glad I saved you… and I still like what you did after.’  
‘Stop talking,’ Ryuji grunted dropping him back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He could feel his heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears as he looked down at the other.  
After months of silence Rin chose to mention the kiss now? It had been a moment of madness – the adrenaline from nearly being devoured by the Leaper. He told himself he’d been in Shock after stumbling into the deserted changing rooms and shoving Rin back against a locker. Rin had asked if he was going to hit him but he’d pressed their mouths roughly together instead. Rin tasted like spearmint.  
Just like Ryuji could smell on his breath now.  
From the bed Rin was looking imploringly up at him, his face flushed and black hair rumpled. He was only wearing a t-shirt and his underwear Ryuji noticed suddenly. He’d left Rin still pushed against a locker and neither had mentioned it again. Except that Rin would smile at him sometimes and he’d want to be alone with him between those rows of dusty lockers again.  
‘Are you angry I mentioned it or that I liked it?’ Rin asked flatly after another moment of Ryuji staring at him in stiff silence.  
‘I’m not–’ he started crossly.  
‘Oh yeah, okay I get it,’ Rin rolled eerily blue eyes, ‘you’re straight as an arrow, that’s fin–’  
‘I’m angry you lied – to me – repeatedly,’ Ryuji cut-in sharply folding his arms then added with care, ‘I’m not angry about anything else… and… I like… that you liked it.’  
‘You do?’ Rin beamed.  
‘Yeah,’ Ryuji agreed, feeling heat on the back of his neck. Rin was moving now, swaying a little as he approached, until he stood directly before Ryuji looking at him.  
This close he seemed to give off a kind of vibration, a low level hum that raised the fine hairs on Ryuji’s skin. He was a couple of inches shorter and his eyes were very, very blue.  
Ryuji wondered if this was what being possessed felt like as his body moved of its own accord. His hands gripping Rin’s shoulders drawing the other against him. Then his mouth was pressing against the other’s and he could hear Rin’s soft gasp as if from a distance.  
Rin’s hands tentatively touched his waist and Ryuji could feel a hot tongue lick into his mouth. He groaned hand coming up to cup Rin’s skull, feeling his black hair soft under his palm. Ryuji’s head was still spinning and the longer the length of Rin’s body was pressed against him the faster it swirled.  
Beneath the room Ryuji heard a muffled footstep and the thought that he was kissing the son of Satan in his childhood bedroom came back to him. He pulled back a little his mouth tingling.  
Rin didn’t speak just looked at him. Ryuji wasn’t sure what he saw in his face but he sort of shrugged stepping away from him.  
‘I’m going to bed,’ he grunted turning clumsily on the spot, almost losing his footing. Ryuji stared at the back of his head, unsure what to say. He could still feel the heat from his anger burning in his stomach. But Rin looked tired and ruffled and he didn’t have the heart to shout at him again. He wasn’t sure whether he’d have shouted at him to get out or to stop where he stood anyway.  
‘G’night,’ he grunted when Rin reached the door. He slid it open and closed, disappearing without a pause.


End file.
